


Coming to see you.

by Geekygirl669



Series: 9-1-1 Lone Star One-Shots [21]
Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: M/M, Post Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:48:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23647225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geekygirl669/pseuds/Geekygirl669
Summary: Carlos takes his and Tk's baby to see their dad at work.
Relationships: Carlos Reyes/TK Strand
Series: 9-1-1 Lone Star One-Shots [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1673893
Comments: 2
Kudos: 97





	Coming to see you.

“Hey.” Carlos smiled as he walked up to his husband.

“Hey.” Tk replied both shocked and happy to see Carlos. “What are you doing here?”

“We thought we would come see you.” Carlos told him drawing Tk’s attention to the buggy next to his husband. 

“Hey baby girl.” Tk smiled down at his four month old daughter. “I’ve missed you so much.”

“She missed you too.” Carlos laughed as Tk picked up their daughter. “Couldn’t get her to sleep until I called you earlier and she heard you voice.”

Tk laughed as he made silly faces at Iris. “I’m really glad you came.

**********************************************************************************

“What would you have done if we weren’t here?” Tk asked Carlos as the two of them made the group lunch. 

“I would have waited like twenty minutes then had gone home.” Carlos shrugged having called Owen when he was on his way to make sure, his father-in-law having kept it a secret like he asked. “I called your dad anyway.”

“Of course you did.” Tk laughed looking over at his husband with a smile. “We should do this more. You’re a much better cook then me.”

“I am.” Carlos nodded surprised that the team still even let Tk cook, even if it was just a simple pasta lunch. “It would probably be safer if I came round when you had to cook.”

“I’m not that bad.” Tk defended weakly knowing he had a tendency to burn his food no matter how hard he tried not to. “And they don’t make me cook that often.”

“If they did they wouldn’t end up eating half the time.” Carlos said jokingly.

“I’m not as bad as your making me out to be.” Tk pretended to be hurt. 

“Of course you’re not.” Carlos leaned over to give Tk a quick kiss.

**********************************************************************************

“She’s so much bigger.” Marjan pointed out as she bounced Iris up and down on her legs. 

“She is.” Tk nodded with a smile, not having had much time to spend with the team outside of work since he came back. 

“You need to bring her around more.” Marjan told the pair with a stern look.

“I can only bring her around when I have the day off.” Carlos pointed out. 

“Then you should come round when you’re off.” Marjan told him as if it were obvious.

“You ever thought that maybe I wanted to do something on my day off?” Carlos asked even though he never normally had anything to do. “Or that I wanted to spend some alone time with my daughter.”

Marjan just nodded while she tried to think of somthing else to say. “You could just bring her around for an hour.”

“I could.” Carlos nodded actually thinking about doing it.

**********************************************************************************

Over the next few weeks Carlos coming over to the station on his day off with Iris became normal, even if most of the time he just came to pick Tk up, and before they knew it Iris was six months old.

“Hey.” Tk shouted over to his husband from where he was cleaning one of their fire trucks. “I’m almost finished.”

Carlos just nodded going to wait for his husband in the kitchen. 

“Sorry about that.” Tk apologised as he walked into the kitchen almost twenty minutes later. “You want to go and get some coffee I’m so tired.”

“Yeah.” Carlos nodded before pointing over to where Judd was sitting on the sofa with Iris. “You need to get her first though.”

Tk laughed walking over to the person who he had come to see as his older brother, smiling at how soft Judd was with the baby. “My shifts over.”

Judd looked up at Tk with a smile. “Go to your daddy.” He told the baby as he handed her to Tk. “See you tomorrow bud.”

“See you tomorrow.” TK replied before walking back to his husband.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed this story and I would love to know what you thought in the comments.
> 
> I have read through and corrected all the mistakes I could find but if I missed some please let me know so I can fix them.
> 
> **************************************************************************************************************************************
> 
> I'm also thinking that when I reach number 30 I might add some 9-1-1 stories into the series. I'm not sure at the moment though and I was wondering what everyone thought. 
> 
> **************************************************************************************************************************************
> 
> I'm planning on writing at least thirty of these one-shots so if anyone had any ideas or storys they want to see please let me know either in the comments or on Tumbler, under the same username, and I will see if I can write them.  
> I'm struggling to come up with any ideas so if you have any please let me know as I feel like I'm just writing the same thing over again with a few differences.
> 
> **************************************************************************************************************************************
> 
> I take suggestions for stories on tumbler under the username Geekygirl669.  
> I try and write all the stories suggested and I let you know whether I cant do them and for what reason.  
> I will also credit you in the notes at the beginning of the story if that's what you want.  
> so if you have any story's idea's please just let me know.


End file.
